Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 9 Alucinaciones
by Izbet46
Summary: Piccolo ve al androide 16, a pesar que lo destruye varias veces sigue apareciéndose.


Izbet: ¿Son los hijos de N°17?

Piccolo: Sí.

Izbet: ¿Ellas son Marrón y 18?

Piccolo: Exacto.

Recuerdo

A mitad de semana Piccolo está meditando en el patio del Templo cuando siente un ruido extraño, al abrir los ojos alcanza a ver que N°16 se pierde atrás de una habitación, el namekuseijin se levanta rápidamente a buscarlo pero a pesar que revisa todo el Templo no encuentra nada.

El fin de semana transcurre sin sobresaltos, el martes medita en una habitación del Templo, todavía sigue preguntándose porque tuvo esa visión, cuando siente el mismo ruido que la otra vez, al abrir los ojos frente a él está N°16, le mira de una forma extraña, se da la vuelta y sale al exterior, cuando lo sigue nuevamente desaparece.

Un tiempo después cuando está solo en un desierto, aparece el autómata que inmediatamente comienza a atacarle, el namekuseijin trata de hablar con él, pero no se detiene, al final lanza un rayo no muy poderoso para defenderse, a pesar de eso no queda rastro del robot.

Durante las siguientes semanas se le sigue apareciendo, el namekuseijin cada vez que lo ve lucha con él, a veces queda con heridas, la ropa desgarrada, o lo que es más lamentable, animales que están en la línea de fuego mueren o quedan heridos, pero como luego no puede encontrar ningún rastro del robot, se pregunta si estos encuentros son reales o producto de su mente, además siempre se producen cuando no hay nadie más con él. No quiere contar lo que le ocurre, piensa que es cansancio mental, que pronto pasará.

La noche de un domingo en casa de Izbet, Piccolo se levanta a meditar, aunque ella mandó hacer la cama para que él estuviera cómodo, sabe que no está acostumbrado a descansar así, por lo que no le da importancia y sigue durmiendo.

Durante la madrugada él siente nuevamente ese peculiar sonido, al abrir los ojos ve a Nº16 que luego de mirarlo con odio, se acerca a la cama para tomar a Izbet, Piccolo lucha con él cuerpo a cuerpo, no quiere usar rayos de energía para no poner en peligro a la mujer, cuando tiene firmemente del cuello a 16, es la voz de su novia la que escucha, que entrecortadamente le pide que la suelte, parpadea, el robot desaparece y a quién está lastimando es a su compañera.

Izbet: ¿Qué diablos te pasa...? - lo aparta bruscamente, tose y se soba el cuello - Casi me estrangulas idiota.

Piccolo: Es que... - se va volando.

Al otro día ella va a buscarlo al Templo Sagrado.

Dende: No lo veo desde ayer, pensé que estaba contigo - es invierno, así que no le llama la atención que la mujer use una gruesa bufanda.

Va a la cascada y no está, piensa donde pudo haberse escondido, no puede sentir su ki... va al lugar donde entrenó a Gohan cuando niño, allí está.

Izbet: ¿Que pasó anoche?

Piccolo: Aléjate, puedo volver a dañarte - trata de irse volando.

Izbet: se pone delante de él - dime porqué ocurrió esto - se descubre el cuello, donde se notan perfectamente las marcas de sus dedos.

Piccolo: Encontré una solución a esto... pero no te gustará.

Izbet: ¿Una solución a qué? Siempre me dices que somos uno, y ahora que tienes un problema no quieres decirme.

Piccolo: Perdí la cordura... veo al androide N°16 en todos lados - le cuenta las otras veces que lo ha visto y a creído destruirlo.

Izbet: ¿Eso pasó ayer?

Piccolo: Anoche vi que te iba a sacar de la cama, luche con él, pero cuando lo tenía de la garganta, eras en realidad tú. Tengo miedo de herir o matar a alguien... a ti - silencio - Vamos al Templo.

Al llegar se encuentran con Goku, Gohan, Videl y la pequeña Pan, el namekuseijin les cuenta lo que ocurre.

Gohan: ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?

Piccolo: Quiero que me entiendan, sobre todo tu Izbet, debo entrar en la Habitación del Tiempo, para luego destruir la puerta desde adentro.

Izbet: Eso jamás - se le acerca.

Piccolo: Lo de ayer me hizo darme cuenta que soy un peligro para todos. No quiero hacerle esto a nadie más - le quita la bufanda, dejando las marcas a la vista de todos.

Videl abraza contra su pecho a Pan y le da la espalda.

Gohan: ¿Fue usted Sr. Piccolo?

Piccolo: Lamentablemente sí.

Izbet: tratando de cubrirse el cuello con las manos - Fue un accidente.

Piccolo: Es mejor que desaparezca por el bien de todos. Debo encerrarme para siempre.

Izbet: No... debe ser un problema momentáneo.

Videl: Él tiene razón, es un peligro, pudo haberte matado.

Izbet: No fue su intensión, pensó que me protegía del robot.

Videl: En vez de eso, casi te ahorca.

Gohan: Pero...

Piccolo: Tiene razón, soy un peligro para todos. Izbet, también pensé que podría ser algo que pasaría pero a cada momento es más seguido que me pasa. Es lo mejor para ti... para todos.

Izbet: Dame un tiempo, por el amor que me tienes. Debe haber una forma de ayudarte.

Gohan: Por favor, Sr. Piccolo, denos una oportunidad.

Piccolo: luego de pensar un rato - entraré en la habitación del tiempo, les doy un día de la Tierra para ver si esto no es producto de mi mente. Luego destruiré la puerta. Por favor Gokú, puedes ir conmigo para detenerme si termino de enloquecer.

Goku: Bueno, aprovechemos para entrenar.

Pero antes discípulo y maestro conversan solos.

Piccolo: Ya que no estaré más, quiero pedirte que cuides a Izbet.

Gohan: No será necesario...

Piccolo: Por favor prometelo - su mirada es una suplica silenciosa - así estaré tranquilo por ella.

Gohan: Prometo que la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario - con mirada seria - tranquilo, pronto todo se arreglará y volverán a estar juntos.

Luego de despedirse entran en la habitación del Tiempo, primero el sayayin, luego el namekuseijin, cuya última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta es para su novia.

Izbet: Anda a dejar a Videl y Pan a tu casa, yo iré a arreglar algunas cosas, nos vemos en una hora acá.

Cuando regresa conversa con Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Qué son esas maletas que traes?

Izbet: Nada importante, si no logro ayudar a Piccolo te diré para que son, ahora no hay que perder el tiempo que nos queda, debemos confirmar si esto es un problema mental, aunque lo descartó totalmente, conociendo a Piccolo debe ser otra cosa, me contó como fue cada vez que aparecía N°16, se siente un ruido extraño... vamos, ayudame a ver lo que no puedo - van a los lugares donde tuvo los encuentros.

En ninguno hallan nada extraño, van a la casa de ella y lo mismo, ya han pasado 10 horas, deciden volver a investigar nuevamente en el Templo Sagrado, ya que fue allí donde ocurrieron la mayoría de las apariciones.

Gohan: Hemos revisado este lugar 20 veces.

Izbet: Entonces serán 21, debe haber algo que pasamos por alto... que no sentí... - camina alrededor de la cama - ¿En este lado hay ventana?

Gohan: No.

Izbet: Siento una corriente de aire muy fría - usa su mano para seguir el flujo helado, Gohan quita los muebles que hay en su camino - ¿Qué ves en esta parte del muro?

Gohan: Un agujero de un centímetro más o menos, da la impresión que es reciente.

Izbet: Vamos a los otros lugares - en la mayoría de los sitios donde hubo apariciones encuentran hoyos parecidos, pero en la casa de la mujer ciega hacen un gran descubrimiento.

Gohan: Hay uno igual en esa pared, espera... veo algo atascado ¿Tienes herramientas? Necesito unas pinzas - cuando ella le lleva una caja de herramientas saca un pequeño dispositivo del muro - ¿Qué es esto?

Izbet: ¿Qué encontraste?

Gohan: Parece un insecto, pero metálico.

Izbet: Rápido, con Bulma.

Han pasado 14 horas. En la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma: Demoraré un poco en abrirlo, no quiero destruirlo.

Gohan: Esperaremos.

Izbet: A solas con Bulma - ¿Podrías prestarme el radar del dragón cuando termines con esto?

Bulma: Por supuesto ¿Lo quieres para ayudar a Piccolo? Todavía faltan 5 dias para que puedan usarse las esferas.

Izbet: Tiene que ver con él, pero no es urgente. Gracias.

Faltan 4 horas para que Piccolo destruya la entrada a la Habitación del Tiempo. La científica los llama.

Bulma: Es un mini proyector... - con una pinza minúscula aprieta un lugar del artilugio mecánico y aparece la figura de N°16. En ese momento se produce una gran explosión en una de las paredes, aparece un tipo de dos metros que no tiene ki, se lleva a Izbet y al artefacto. Gohan trata de seguirlo, pero varios robot se lo impiden, son muy fuertes, cuando logra destruirlos ya no siente la presencia de la mujer ciega.

Bulma: Anda al Templo Sagrado y que tu padre y Piccolo te ayuden.

Gohan: No, debo rescatarla primero.

Bulma: Por eso necesitas ayuda.

Gohan: Sólo debo esperar un poco para que ella me haga saber dónde está - la mira angustiado - él me pidió que la cuidará, no le fallaré a mi maestro - se va en la dirección que tomó el desconocido.

Han pasado 22 horas desde que Piccolo se encerró. En un escondite en unas montañas, luego que le drenaron energía, la mujer por fin despierta, el lugar huele a aceite, hay ruido de artefactos electrónicos, trata de soltarse, pero está atada y muy débil, sube su ki lo más que puede, cuando siente que hay alguien en el lugar empieza a moverse.

Synovec: Por fin despertaste.

Izbet: ¿Quién eres ?

Synovec: Synovec Gero.

Izbet: Gero... me suena.

Synovec: No creo que tuvieras el honor de conocer a mi tío, el gran Dr. Maki Gero.

Izbet: Ahora lo recuerdo, es el loco que creo a Cell.

Synovec: No le digas así, sino...

Izbet: Golpearías a una mujer ciega... - lo desafía.

Synovec: No a una ciega, sino a la mujer del tipo que le quito un brazo a mi querido tío.

Izbet: ¿Qué pretendes...? No eres humano...

Synovec: Fui una persona, sufrí un grave accidente, sino fuera por mi tío habría muerto, demoré todo este tiempo para reunir lo necesario para vengarme de quienes lo dañaron. Ahora todo me está saliendo perfecto. Gracias a la energía que te drene pude activar otros 100 robot guerreros. Hace unos días empecé a "enloquecer" al androide que lo mató, pagará en lo que más le duele.. jajajaja.

Izbet: Entonces tú mandabas esos insectos para proyectar al androide y le hiciste creer a Piccolo que está loco.

Synovec: Modifique los micro robot que uso mi tío para tomar muestras de ADN, para proyectar imágenes, además prepare varios androides que lo enfrentaron, programados para autodestruirse cuando él se defendía, así no sabía si era real o no. Proyecte la imagen de 16 sobre ti para que te ahorcara

Izbet: Estás más loco que tu tío.

Synovec: Cierra la boca... - le va a pegar una cachetada, pero una mano lo detiene.

Gohan: Eres un cobarde, le vas a pegar a una mujer que no puede defenderse. Mejor pelea conmigo.

Synovec: Vaya, otra sabandija - aprieta un botón, muchos robot se lanzan contra Gohan - tuve años para construirlos, siguiendo el mejor de los modelos - aprieta otro botón que hace deslizar un panel, aparece el androide N°16.

Ha pasado media hora, Gohan cae al lado del sobrino de Gero, varios robot lo sujetan.

Synovec: Admira mi obra, reconstruí a N°16 con las piezas que dejaron botadas, borre su información, ahora sólo obedece mis órdenes - apunta a Gohan - destru... - no alcanza a decir nada más, una figura lo golpea y lo lanza fuera de la cueva, para comenzar a luchar con él.

Krillin: ayudando al semisayayin - ¿Estás bien?

Gohan: Sí ¿Quién está peleando?

Krillin: Es N°17, hace unas horas fue a Kame House a conversar con 18, se le empezó a aparecer 16, por enfrentarlo casi hiere a uno de sus hijos, por suerte me encontré con Milk ayer en la ciudad y me dijo lo que le pasó a Piccolo, y que ustedes estaban investigando, por eso fuimos a la Corporación Cápsula, sabíamos que si habían descubierto algo Bulma lo sabría, nos contó lo que ocurrió, por eso los rastreamos hasta aquí.

Gohan: Dijo que es el sobrino del Dr. Gero, ahora es un androide, quiere vengarse de Piccolo y N°17, por lo que le hicieron a ese científico loco. Mando robot y unos pequeños insectos mecánicos que proyectaban la imagen de 16, para hacerles creer que enloquecieron. Ven, hay que ayudar a Izbet - Synovec se da cuenta, le ordena a N°16 que no la deje escapar.

Synovec: Todos van a morir - grita, mientras sigue luchando. Le ordena a los androides guerreros que maten al semisayayin.

Mientras esto pasa, en la cueva Krillin se escabulle para tratar de rescatar a la mujer.

Krillin: ¿Estás bien?

Izbet: Algo cansada nada más, absorbieron mi energía, ahora me dejaron al cuidado de esta hojalata.

Krillin: ¿16?

Izbet: ¿Lo conoces? El sobrino de Gero dijo que lo reconstruyó, y que cambió sus comandos, ahora sólo obedece órdenes.

Krillin: No puedo creerlo - se acerca pero el robot lo golpea.

Mientras Gohan continua derrotando robots, pero más siguen llegando para reemplazarlos.

Krillin: 16, recuérdanos.

16: Evitar que la mujer escape.

Krillin: Si pudieras volver a como eras antes, borraron tus antiguos comandos, pero todavía deben están allí, es como escribir con lápiz muy fuerte, borras, vuelves a escribir, pero lo anterior se siente aunque no se vea. Lucha contra tus nuevas órdenes, por favor, mira, es tu amigo Gohan, ha crecido, ya es padre... y 17, tiene una familia... su hermana, tu amiga N°18 se casó conmigo y tenemos una preciosa hija. Por favor... Ayúdanos...

El robot sigue quieto, pero se nota que algo pasa en su interior. Cuando uno de los robot va a atacar por la espalda a Gohan, 16 lo destruye con un rayo.

Gohan: 16 - le sonríe - eres tú de nuevo.

16: Así es amigo - a Krillin - Gracias por ayudarme a que volviera a mi comando primario. Ahora debo detener a los otros robot.

Pero son muchos y demasiado poderosos, mientras los mantiene a raya deja al joven con sus amigos, ya sabe como detener a todos los robot enemigos.

16: Gohan, fue un placer ver que te convertiste en un gran guerrero, y un buen hombre. Krillin, dale mis saludos a 18, y un beso a tu hija de mi parte. Cuídala mucho. Fue un placer verlos a verlos.

Gohan: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

16: Si no destruyó a estos robot, ni al almacén desde el que salen, los matarán a todos.

Gohan: Por favor, no lo hagas.

16: Mientras me recuerden con cariño, sé que mi paso por este mundo no fue en vano - les sonríe y se va.

Atrae a todos los robot y los hace entrar en la bodega desde donde salen, a los segundos el lugar estallar, todo es incinerado. El sobrino del Dr. Maki sigue manteniendo a 17 lo más lejos que puede de él.

Synovec: Te hice creer que te estabas volviendo loco, como a ese tipo verde, quería que dañarás a tu familia, para que sintieras el mismo dolor que sufrí yo.

17: Por ti casi herí a uno de mis hijos, pagarás por eso - se mueve lo más rápido que puede, desaparece de la vista de todos, para aparecer frente a su contrincante, le atraviesa el pecho con una mano y retira varias partes electrónicas de su interior, mientras Sinovec lo mira incrédulo, sin poder hablar, 17 se aleja para lanzarle una gran ráfaga de energía, que lo desaparece totalmente.

Ya casi al filo de las 24 horas, 17 llega al Templo Sagrado y evita que Piccolo destruya la puerta, con su ayuda logran encontrar otro insecto robot que había entrado a la habitación con él, y seguía haciéndolo ver a 16. Todos se reúnen en el Templo, incluidos la pareja de hermanos y sus familias.

Piccolo: Gracias Izbet y Gohan, por no perder su fe en mí, incluso cuando yo la había perdido.

Izbet: Sabía que no estabas loco, con una desquiciada aquí - se apunta a si misma - basta y sobra - sonríe.

Gohan: De nada, Sr. Piccolo, pero el héroe fue N°16.

Piccolo: Era un ser muy especial.

Videl: Sr. Piccolo, quería disculparme por mi actitud, tuve miedo por mi hija...

Piccolo: No es necesario, entiendo porque lo hiciste.

Bulma: dirigiéndose hacia Izbet - acá está el radar del dragón que me pediste.

Izbet: Gracias, pero ya no lo necesito. Aprovecharé de llevarme las maletas.

Gohan: ¿Ahora me dirás que tienes en ellas?

Izbet: Alimentos para 80 años, guardados en cápsulas especiales, ahora iré a regalarlas a varias instituciones, ya no las necesito.

Gohan: ¿Y para que las querías?

Izbet: Si no podía impedir que Piccolo se encerrara, iba a rogarles a ti y a Goku que mientras estuviera en la Habitación del Tiempo despidiéndome de él destruyeran la puerta desde fuera.

Bulma: ¿Y para qué querías el radar del dragón entonces?

Izbet: Si no me ayudaban iba a pedir reunirme con Piccolo... o que me trasladarán a Namek para pedir mi deseo allí... ¿Por qué tener sólo un plan A o B? El abecedario tiene más de veinte letras - dirigiéndose al namekuseijin - hubiera dedicado mi vida a encontrar la manera de reunirme contigo. Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti, nunca.

Gohan: Sr. Piccolo, verdaderamente encontró a la mujer indicada para usted.

Piccolo: Lo sé - la toma del hombro.

Bulma: Vengan todos, aprovechemos de tomarnos una fotografía.

Fin del recuerdo

Piccolo: Nunca pensé que pudieran engañarme de esa manera.

Izbet: Sentía que no te habías vuelto loco.

Piccolo: Es una pena que N°16 no fuera antes un humano, para que hubiera podido ir al Paraíso, y que no desapareciera para siempre.

Izbet: En realidad...

Le cuenta que hace un tiempo Kaio Shin le comentó que buscaba un guardián para un planeta lejano donde hay criaturas que en la Tierra considerarían de cuentos de hadas y animales fantásticos, los que a veces son robados por contrabandistas espaciales, ya que Kaio Shin no puede estar siempre cuidándolos, ella le contó sobre N°16.

En la mañana cuando le llevó las fotografías, el joven dios le comentó que con ayuda de la magia del anciano Kaio Shin reconstruyeron completamente al robot, y que éste ya está en ese planeta que le dijo, donde vivirá tranquilo y feliz para siempre.

FIN


End file.
